A traves de la pantalla
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Dos personas, un monitor, solo cuatro horas de distancia. Dos opuestos tan iguales, quizás hay algo mas. O quizás, no hay nada mas, ¿Cómo saber lo que hay detrás de esa pantalla? ¿Cómo saber que te espera en esas cuatro horas de distancia? Pero, aun así, con esa persona, pueden ser ellos mismos, sin temor al rechazo.[Para Cannon Island] [LightBlue17]


Disclaimer:Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, obvio. Inspirado en el headcannon de mi amada Ligthblue17.

Advertencias:¿Universo Alterno?¡Obvio!¿OoC?¡Obviii!¿Descuidos ortográficos y gramaticales?¡Mas que obvio! Digan que al fin lo acabe xD¿Chistes locales que solo algunas personitas entenderán?¡Obviiiiiooooo!¿Editado un año después?¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Aveces Sorano se ponía a pensar como es que Erik —mejor conocido en aquel foro de Marvel, bajo el nickname de "Cobra"—, había llegado a su vida. Y lo que era aún más difícil de recordar, era ¿cómo se había convertido en una constante de su vida? Ella no lo sabía, solo recordaba que desde que ingresó a ese bajo mundo cibernético, el individuo con ese nickname le había parecido una gran persona, él, con toda esa capa que lo envolvía, él, con todos esos fantasmas que ella sabía que cargaba, y aún así, era el tipo que siempre escuchaba —bueno, que leía, porque era un foro de internet— a todos, no por nada era el favorito de todas las chicas ahí.

Y ahí fue donde, quizas, los problemas empezaron.

Sorano lo recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, la verdad era que fue un poco después de empezar el año, antes de su cumpleaños seguro.

Volviendo al inicio, ella desde que ingresó ahí, sintió un click con él.

El click.

No sabía si era porque el la soportaba con sus continuos ataques de histeria, o por su manera de escribir, o por sus gustos similares, pero la verdad era, que siempre se sintió de alguna forma un tanto extraña, conectada a el. Podía decirle lo que fuese, sin miedo de confusiones —aunque sus peleas podian llegar a ser muy fuertes—, y de pronto, empezaron a frecuentar mandarse mensajes por privado a diario, las bromas fueron subiendo de tono, en el foro ya no sólo se llamaban por sus nicks, empezaron a decirse por motes cariños, Sorano no podía evitar ponerse celosa, pero ¿Por qué? ¡Nisiquiera se conocían! Sólo eran dos extraños, dos amigos por internet, dos personas, que, sin saber porque, se complementaban.

Un día, ella no soporto la curiosidad, sabía que eran del mismo país, porque el entendía sus quejas sobre la telenovelas de las nueve de cierto canal con una estrella, pero no sabía de que ciudad, grande fue su sorpresa cuando él le dijo en que estado vivía. Ella no lo pudo creer, vivían en estados vecinos, ella rápidamente dijo en cuál vivía, el le dijo la ciudad. Vivían a cuatro horas de distancia. Nunca cuatro horas le supieron tan amargas.

Los días fueron pasando, entre lágrimas, peleas, confesiones, y celos, malditos celos, como dijo una vez Bacchus, un chico argentino bajo el nickname de "Halcón Borracho" (o conocido como el fanático de la lucha), no hay nada peor que las shipps entre usser, aunque no sean reales, atormentan.

《Ya te dije que es una niña, yo no soy un depravado》

《O sea que si fuera mayor, ¿te la tirarias?》

《Sorano, no dije eso》

《No, pero me has estado ignorando todo el puto día, Erik》

《Te respondo cada que puedo, tranquila》

《¡Que te den!》

《¡Agh! Sólo en el rol, sabes que en general, te prefiero a ti》

《Siento que me quieres igual que a las demás...》

《No te quiero igual, sabes que eres muy importante》

《Sólo recuerda que eres mio, Erik, vuelve a andar de puto, y viajare esas cuatro horas sólo para castrarte》

Y esa se volvió una frase común que ella usaba, él no podía imaginar que en parte lo decía enserio. Sorano, no había día que no pensará en Erik, ella quería averiguar que era lo que sentía por él.

《¿Estás?》

《Si, estaba ocupado. ¿Qué necesitas, Sorano?》

《Nada, Erik, sólo te extrañaba, no hemos hablado casi hoy》

《También te extrañe. ¿De qué quieres hablar?》

《De lo que sea. Sólo hablemos de algo.》

《Me lo pones difícil》

《¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta joderte.》

《Eso lo sé, disfrutas el sufrimiento ajeno》

《Mentiroso, odio verte mal, sólo me gusta molestarte》

《Lo sé, y por eso te quiero》

《Yo también te quiero》

Charlas de este tipo solían pasar por privado casi todo el tiempo, en el foro podían estar bromeando, pero por privado, todo era distinto, hasta que una pelea rebasó todas las anteriores.

《¿Qué tienes?》

《Nada》

《Estas siendo cortante. Repito; ¿Qué rayos tienes?

《No tengo nada, ya dije》

《En el off topic también estas raro, se nota. Anda dime, para eso están los amigos ¿no?》

《¡Maldición! No tengo nada, ya deja de joder, S》

《Perdón por preocuparme, idiota》

Y aquel día ambos se desconectaron sin decir nada. Él por un mal día, ella por la frustración de no poder hacer más. Pero, siendo realistas, ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Fácil. Nada. Sólo se habían visto por fotos en redes sociales, no sabía exactamente donde vivía, y la maldita distancia...

《¿Sigues enojado?》

Le escribió un día, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él, reviso su bandeja de entrada innumerables veces, ni una sola señal de vida.

《Erik, no me claves el maldito visto, escribeme y dime que estas bien. Me desesperas, tonto.》

Un día más paso, sin saber nada de él, nadie sabia nada, bueno, tampoco es que ella preguntará por Erik. No, ademas, sabía que si le hablaba a los demás, le hablaría a ella. Su relación era diferente, o así lo sentía ella. ¿Y sí cada palabra que le dijo era mentira? No, ella confiaba en él.

Un día lo extrañó demasiado, re-leía cada conversación, y al volver a leer cada palabra sintió algo indescriptible en su corazón. Fruncio el ceño molesta mientras pensaba que hacer, y entonces, al ir bajando la conversación, lo encontró. Lo que tanto buscaba en silencio.

Su dirección.

Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro. Que rápidamente fue sustituida por un dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo le haría para ir a buscarlo? Debía juntar lo del pasaje. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos.

No disponía del tiempo, necesitaba ir ya. Pero no podía salir de viaje ahora mismo ¿o sí?

—¡Hermana! Tienes una llamada de Meredy.

Y fue como si la respuesta a sus plegarias hubiera llegado. Meredy, su dulce amiga, la romántica empedernida, la celestina oficial. Si, Meredy, la hermana menor de Ultear, la única que la llevaría en un viaje improvisado de cuatro horas. Ultear, la persona que conseguiría el dinero necesario para hacer un viaje. Si, Ultear, la que no podía decirle que no a Meredy. Y Meredy, la que jamás dice que no cuando le piden ayuda. Ahora la pregunta era... ¿Como convencerla? Debía inventar una historia romántica, y esas no le salían. Quizás si le decia la verdad.

—No, eso si que no Sorano. Tu no estas enamorada del idiota, depresivo, intentó de payaso de Erik.

Suspiro desganada. ¿Qué sentía por él? Y recordó sus palabras "Te amo. No se si como hermana, o como mujer, pero te amo."

—Estúpido, yo si se como te amo. Y por eso iré a patear tu trasero.

Convencer a Meredy fue más fácil de lo que imaginó. O sea, sólo tuvo que decir la verdad, literalmente. Dijo que había conocido un chico por internet, que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, que solían hablar todo el día, y que era un grano en el culo. Al ser cuestionada por su linda referencia sólo sonrió, y explicó como Erik la desesperaba en cualquier sentido, como, la hacia reír en sus días malos y como se había vuelto alguien irreemplazable.

Si le preguntaran a Ultear que fue lo primero que pensó después de escuchar a su hermana y a sus mas cercanas amigas hablar sobre un viaje para ver a una persona que Sorano en su vida habia visto -que si le preguntaban a ella que opinaba diría que podía ser un degenerado- la verdad, era que la idea le gusto. Sobre todo por lo primero que le cruzo por la mente: venganza.

—Ultear, este no es tu carro... —murmuro una confundida albina, mientras a la par, una morocha sonreía altiva.

—Claro, es el de Zeref.

—Pensé que habían terminado.

—Lo hicimos, por eso fui por su coche, se quedara sin gasolina a mitad de camino, y ahí lo dejaremos.

—¿Qué?

—Si... —dijo con naturalidad— después tomaremos un autobús, o pediremos un aventon, tranquila, lo tengo todo planeado.

—Ultear, no me gusta como suena eso. —aseguro Sorano, mientras repasaba mentalmente todos los contras del plan que su amiga decía.

—Siempre podemos llamar a Jellal.

—¿Llamarlo en carretera? No creo, de verdad quiero ir a verlo.

—Podemos decirle por teléfono que hemos chocado, ira rápido, una vez ahí le quitamos sus llaves.

—Meredy no te dejaría hacer eso.

—Pero tu no eres Meredy, me ayudarías a manipularlo, todo por ver a tu amado Romeo

—Bruja manipuladora.

—Y por eso soy la persona ideal para ayudarte.

El viaje fue un completo caos, el carro de Zeref en efecto, se quedo sin gasolina, un tipo que se creía caballero se ofreció a llevarlas, Ultear desesperada dijo que prefería escuchar las lamentaciones de Jellal y se bajo a mitad del camino, Sorano también quería hacerlo, pero eran mas sus ganas de llegar hasta él...

El tipo, que resulto llamarse Danno o algo así —por que la verdad era que ella no había puesto la mas mínima atención— se paso las casi dos horas coqueteando con ella, poniéndole ridículos apodos, y ella, como si fuera una tonta joven enamorada —cosa que no era, obvio— no pudo evitar compararlo con el idiota de Erik, estaba segura que él no le hablaría así de lindo, claro que no, la molestaría hasta sacarla de sus casillas, se pregunto como seria escuchar su voz, aquella que una vez ella juro que seria profunda, y sensual, la verdad que ya no recordaba aquella charla, pero estaba segura de haberlo molestado con su voz.

Al llegar a su destino, ni siquiera agradeció, tan solo se bajo y empezó a pedir indicaciones sobre como llegar a su destino (Si, como una tonta enamorada).

Cuando logró dar con la dirección, nadie abrió la puerta, casi se sienta a esperar ahí, pero eso seria ir en contra de su dignidad, le escribió un rápido mensaje a Midnight, otro chico del foro, el cual sabía llevaba muy buena relación con Erik, pero este le aseguro que no saber nada del susodicho desde hace días. Sin más, empezó a caminar de nuevo.

Se encontraba dando vueltas, cabizbaja, molesta y frustrada. Habia hecho un viaje en vano, y ¿para qué? Para nada, eso era obvio. Y para joderle mas la vida, las carreteras estaban bloqueadas, así que no podría irse para su casa hasta la madrugada ¿ahora qué podía hacer?

Estaba sola, en una ciudad desconocida, sin un techo, y sin un abrigo, ahora maldecía ser tan impulsiva ¿a quién se le ocurría salir a un viaje —de cuatro horas— sin llevar nada de equipaje?

¡Ni siquiera llevaba un bolso!

Era una estúpida, y eso lo tenia muy claro.

Siguió caminando mientras se maldecía a si misma en silencio, mientras lo maldecía a él, mientras maldecía a sus amigas, y maldecía al tipo raro que le había ayudado. Llegó a una escuela, y cuando se fijo bien, descubrió que iba de regreso hasta a la casa de él. Suspiro molesta y giró sobre sus pies, sí Erik se escondía de ella, no lo buscaría, para empezar ¿por qué había ido a buscarlo? No era por preocupación, claro que no, solo quería gritarle, decirle lo idiota que era, darle una cachetada e irse, solo quería hacer eso ¿verdad? Se paró en seco al llegar a una plaza, vio a una persona columpiándose, eso llamó su atención.

Y ¿si era él?

—Como si quisiera verlo —murmuró molesta mientras sus pies se movieron, casi llegó hasta él cuando lo reconoció, puede que nunca se hubieran visto en persona, pero se había grabado cada detalle observado por las fotos.

Él estaba demasiado distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos, que no notó los pies frente a él, ella sonrió, la verdad le causaba ternura verlo así, mas ella estaba molesta. Se aclaró la garganta, llamando así su atención, él levantó la mirada, abriendo los ojos al verla ahí, frente él, a decir verdad, no la había escuchado llegar, y aún creía que era una ilusión.

Ella ahogó una risa, ahora le divertía su reacción, olvido su reciente enojo, y todos los reclamos planeados se esfumaron de su mente.

Él se levantó, lentamente, dejando solo el columpio balanceándose por el viento, no se acercó a ella, se quedo quieto, estático, solo de pie, convenciéndose que era ella realmente. Tanto silencio la mataba, quería escuchar su voz, aunque no tenia la mas mínima idea del porqué, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, como tantas veces había sucedido por mensajes

—Hola, Erik. —esas palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación, y, como si fuera todo lo que él hubiera necesitado, la abrazó, con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de perderle, como si creyera que era un sueño...

Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero correspondió el abrazo al instante, sintiendo unos rápidos latidos pero ignorando de quien eran. ¿Qué importaba? Estaban ahí, juntos, él estaba bien, y eso la hacia feliz.

—Sorano, ¿estas bien? ¿por qué rayos viniste sin avisar?

Ella lo empujó, rompiendo así el abrazo. —Si te hubieras dignado a responder mis mensajes, no hubiera tenido que venir.

Él sonrió burlón, la clase de sonrisa que siempre imagino en él. —Estabas preocupada.

—Claro que no, que pregunta más estúpida, sabes que por mi te puedes morir.

—Eso ni tu lo crees, y no era pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ella frunció el ceño, mientras le enseñaba el dedo. —Solo desapareciste, no puedes largarte sin decir nada.

—Tuve malos días.

—No es excusa.

—¿A qué viniste?

—No cambies de tema, y yo... —dudo un momento mientras se cruzaba de brazos— solo vine de paso.

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada, mientras la volvía a atraer hasta él, sujetando su mano fuertemente, y con la otra en su cintura, ella puso ambos manos en el pecho del hombre, tratando inútilmente de poner una distancia, hasta que lo escuchó. —Gracias. Sorano

Ella sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad aquél día, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de él, abrazándolo ahora, preguntándose como sería para ella volver a estar, a cuatro horas de distancia.


End file.
